No I Don't!
by Sydelle Rein
Summary: Dom’s brother, who comes for the NealYuki and RaoulBuri double wedding, takes an interest in Kel, much to Dom’s annoyance. Can Dom just sit back and let his lady..but wait, she wasn’t his lady. What was he thinking!
1. Denial

Summary: Dom's brother, who comes for the Neal/Yuki and Raoul/Buri double wedding, takes an interest in Kel—much to Dom's annoyance. Can Dom just sit back and let his lady—but wait, she wasn't _his _lady. What was he thinking!

**Chapter One: Denial**

Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, on his break from guard duty, hurried out of his room when he heard the horn announce the arrival of friends. It must be the party from New Hope! He couldn't help grinning. He'd missed Kel. And Neal, of course.

By the time he reached the Fort Steadfast gate, Neal had already swept his betrothed up into his arms and was kissing her as if they'd been apart for years. Shaking his head at them, Dom looked around for Kel.

"She already went to see Lord Wyldon," a voice said behind him. He turned to see Tobe, holding Hoshi's reigns.

"Hey there, Tobe. Err, who's with Wyldon?" he asked, not entirely sure why he was feigning ignorance.

Tobe shook his head, smiling as though he knew something. "As if you don't know, Sergeant. Lady Kel, of course. She went to give her reports to Lord Wyldon."

"Ah, poor ickle Domikins," he jumped. "You miss your special friend…"

"Meathead!" he exclaimed and embraced his cousin. "What tore you away from your Yamani Blossom?"

"She went to find Kel. She won't be with Wyldon for long, after all. I'm kind of surprised you're not doing the same."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Neal shook his head, much as Tobe had before, smiling in the same fashion. "Never mind, now how about you show me to my room?" he walked off in no specific direction.

"Neal! Neal get back here! What do you mean by that!" Dom chased after him.

"Are you going to show me to my room or not?" Neal demanded. With a sigh, Dom took the lead.

When they reached the room, Dom readdressed the issue. "Now what did you mean by that?" he asked again, glaring at Neal.

"Oh, as if you don't know," Neal said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't!" Dom said honestly.

"You really think I'm blind, don't you? Haven't you realized yet that _everyone_ has figured it out already? Well, except Kel of course."

"Figured _what_ out?" Dom demanded, beginning to get very annoyed.

"How you're head over heals for her, of course!"

Dom starred at his cousin. "Head over—for…_Kel?_ No! I'm not—we're just friends! That's all!"

"Of course you're just friends," Neal said nonchalantly, sitting down in the chair. "That doesn't mean you don't want it differently."

"I—don't!" he insisted. This had never even crossed his mind before!

Neal clapped. "Very nice! I almost believed you. You've practiced this speech?"

"I'm telling you you're wrong!" Dom repeated, blushing crimson by now. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Neal was wrong, of course. He was…wrong, wasn't he? Of course he was! There was no way…absolutely no way! Dom laughed aloud, albeit a little nervously. Him? In love with Kel? That was ridiculous!

He had missed her though, as her _friend_. He reinforced the word in his mind. So he headed towards her room to say hello. He was fairly sure she'd be there by now.

He knocked on the door gently, forcing his face into a friendly greeting.

"Come in," a familiar voice called. Obediently he opened the door and entered. "Dom!"

His stomach did flip-flops. _I'm just happy to see her,_ he told himself firmly. He smiled widely at Kel. "Hey Kel! It feels like it's been ages." They clasped hands warmly. With a slight squeeze, he let her go. His hand had started tingling.

"It _has_ been ages," she informed him with a grin.

"Unpacking?" then he shook his head, laughing slightly. "Sorry, stupid question." Her bags were piled on her bed, some opened and empty.

She laughed too. "Yes. We're going to be here for a while, so might as well get comfortable."

"All right, I'll let you get back to it then. Just thought I'd say hello. Meet you for dinner?"

"Of course," she answered, smiling. She touched his shoulder as he passed towards the door again.

"I'll see you later then." He resisted the urge to rub his shoulder as he left.

_Neal just put ideas in my head,_ he thought. _It'll pass, it means nothing._

A/N: I hope you like this! Yes, there's more coming. R&R and I will love you forever and ever! Hinthinthint.


	2. Uncertainty

**Chapter Two: Uncertainty**

A pounding on his door woke Dom in the middle of the night. Or so he thought at first. Then he realized that it wasn't night at all—but false dawn. The pounding grew more persistent.

"All right, all right," he mumbled. "I'm coming…" The pounding continued. "I said I'm coming!" he said a little more loudly. The pounding ceased. He groped around for a shirt, his tired eyes refusing to focus in the dim light. Finally he found one and put it on, then crossed his room and opened the door.

Someone ran into the room and embraced him, crushing his bones. "Dom! I'm getting married!"

Dom shoved him off. "You woke me up for that?" he asked irritably. "Neal, I hate to inform you, but I already knew this."

Neal scowled. "Well aren't you special," he said sarcastically. "I _mean_ I'm getting married next week! Raoul and Buri said we could have a double wedding! Isn't that wonderful!" Dom still scowled at him. "Now what kind of cousin are you?"

"The kind who's still half asleep," Dom informed him. "But really that's great, wonderful even. Now can I go back to bed?"

"Dom, it's almost dawn. What time do you usually get up?"

"True dawn," Dom replied stubbornly, collapsing into bed again.

Neal sighed. "Fine, fine. Go back to bed already. But just think, if you hurried things along with Kel a bit we could have a triple wedding!"

That made Dom awaken considerably, he stood up again. "You're not still going on about _that_, are you?" he demanded.

"Well, look who's suddenly wide awake!" Neal joked.

Dom glared at him. "Look Neal, I told you we're just friends. That's _it_. Got it?"

"Testy! Testy!" Neal put up his hands in mock defense. "Very well, you'll not hear another word out of me on the issue," he opened the door and left.

"There is no issue!" Dom shouted after him as he walked away.

"Keep telling yourself that, Dom." He vanished around a corner.

Dom returned into his room. _He's crazy! _Dom thought. There was absolutely nothing going on between him and Kel, and Neal needed to get that through his thick, Meathead-ish brain. Nothing at all. Of that he was certain.

…

He was certain. Wasn't he?

-

In just a few short days, a sort of wedding chapel had been prepared, and the fort was in a bustle getting ready for upcoming event. Dom didn't get much of a chance to see Kel—which he was thinking was a good thing right about then. He wasn't used to second guessing himself.

Dom was Neal's best man for the wedding, and Kel was Yuki's maid of honor. He would've thought that would mean they'd be spending more time together, getting things ready and such. But on the contrary, she was whisked away for dress fittings and flower selections, while he was left to prepare Neal's final bachelor's party.

"Dom, no, I shouldn't drink. My wedding's tomorrow."

"Just take it, Meathead. Otherwise how'll we drink to your marriage?" Dom shoved the goblet into his hands. "A toast," he said, raising his own. "May you have along, healthy marriage, and may you not drive your yaman wife insane."

Merric, Owen, and Seaver, laughed. Even Neal laughed. Obediently, Neal downed the small amount of ale in his cup, along with the others. Then he starred at his empty cup. "I can't believe I'm really getting married," he commented to no one in particular.

"Well get used to it, Neal, 'cause starting tomorrow, you're off the market."

"Hey, I'm surprised he was ever on the market," Merric teased.

"Hey!" Neal shouted. He whacked Merric on the back of the head.

"Oh relax, Neal. It's your bachelor's night," Seaver said. "It's our job to tease you!"

He waved his hand at him. "Yes, yes…"

"So how's it feel to be almost married, Meathead?" Dom asked, refilling his cousin's cup.

"Well you know, Dom, you could very easily find that out for yourself," Merric said casually, drinking from his own cup.

Dom looked over at him, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Owen snorted in laughter. "Sergeant, do you honestly think we haven't figured it out yet?"

Dom glared at Neal. "I'm assuming you told them of your wholly incorrect theory?" he demanded.

"Didn't have to, they figured it out themselves."

"There's nothing to figure out!"

"Sorry men," Neal said, addressing the room again. "He's still in the denial stage."

"Of course I'm denying it!" Dom said angrily. "Because it's not true! Now I'd appreciate it if you all dropped this, already!"

"Fine, fine," Owen said, trying desperately to hold back laughter. "Consider it dropped."

A/N: You like? Next chapter will be coming really soon. Truth be told, it's already written. But I feel like waiting for some reviews before I post it. So the more reviews, the quicker I'll put it up! )


	3. Arrivals

**Chapter Three: Arrivals**

It wasn't until the day of the wedding that most guests showed up. The queen herself was there, as Buri's maid of honor. The king, however, wasn't as lucky and was unable to attend. So instead, the Baran George Cooper came as Raoul's best man, bringing his wife, the Lioness.

Dom, still agitated about the previous night's discussion, avoided Kel as often as he could. He hated this! He hated having to _not_ be with her just so people would _not_ see what _wasn't_ there to begin with!

It will fade, he kept telling himself. People will get over this delusion and then things will get back to normal.

So instead, Dom spent some time catching up with the few of his famly who had been able to come. His aunt and uncle were there of course, to support Neal. Neal's little sister, Linua, was there as well. Dom didn't spend much time talking with her, as she was only ten and didn't seem to realize he was not interested in dolls.

A big surprise awaited Dom at the gate when he finally managed to sneak away from Linua. He did a double take at first, not sure if he was seeing things correctly.

"Emris?" Dom asked, completely surprised.

"Well if it isn't my little brother!" the man exclaimed, embracing him. He was about Dom's height, but several years older. His dark hair was rather long, and tied back in a horse-tail.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Dom answered.

"And miss our favorite Meathead's wedding? He demanded. "Poor Nealan would never forgive me!"

Dom clapped him on the back. "It's good to see you again."

-

Cheering from the practice courts attracted Dom's attention early that afternoon. A small crowd had gathered around two people in the center dueling. Joining the crowd, Dom stood next to Merric.

"How long have they been going at it?" he asked, watching Buri and Kel spar. Kel was actually using her sword for once, instead of her usual glaive.

"About an hour, already," he replied. Indeed, it looked as though their duel was coming to a close, as both appeared to be tiring. A few minutes later, they called it quits, with no winner. The crowd, after another hearty cheer, dispersed.

"Thanks Kel," Buri said, stripping of her cloth padding. "I just couldn't sit around any longer."

"No problem." Did she sound strained? "Anything on your wedding day. Just don't get yourself killed. Raoul would never forgive me," she joked, smiling. "But maybe you should go get ready now."

With a sigh, Buri bid her goodbye. She waved to Dom in passing.

"What was that all about?" Dom asked Kel, who began stripping her own padding off.

"Buri just needed to work off some nervous energy," she replied. Why was she being so careful taking the padding off?

"Ah. And how's Yuki doing?"

"About the same. But she's Yamani, she'll deal with it her own way."

"Which is?"

"Deep breathing and solitude," she answered. She took off her chest padding. Though it only lasted a second, Dom saw her wince.

"Are you alright, Kel?" he asked, a little worried. She never showed pain.

She looked up, as though not sure what he was talking about. "Just fine," she replied. Dom wasn't fooled.

"It's your shoulder, isn't it?" He'd almost forgotten she'd been wounded just a couple months back. "What are you doing dueling when you're not healed yet?" he demanded, suddenly very worried.

Kel sighed. "I'm fine," she insisted. "Just a little stiff, is all."

"Ok…" he submitted, though still not entirely convinced. "At least let me help you back to your room."

"Dom, I don't need—"

"Please?" he said, hardly believing he was saying this. He knew perfectly well that Kel could take care of herself. "Then I promise I'll leave you to get ready for the wedding in peace." With an exasperated sigh, she gave in, though for a small moment he was sure she'd smiled. That alone made him feel a whole lot lighter.

"Very well," she said at last. He took her sword in hand and walked her towards her room.

A/N: Same deal as last time. :) The next chapter's already written. So the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll put it up! xD


	4. Excuses

**Chapter Four: Excuses**

The wedding went pretty smoothly. Surprisingly, no one fainted. Though Neal came pretty close. Yuki actually lost her Yamani mask for a few seconds and shed a tear or two. Raoul and Buri were surprisingly calm, though admittedly they ignored everyone except each other until well into the reception.

Dom had a bit of a jolt when he saw Kel in a full out court gown, with a hint of Yamani style to it. Until then, the only gowns he'd seen her in were very simple: just small reminders to everyone that there was a girl among them. But apart from walking her up and down the isle in the ceremony, he'd barely seen her. She spent most of her time talking to the newly weds. Dom, on the other hand, spent a lot of time catching up with Emris.

Spotting Kel a little ways away, talking to Owen and Merric, Dom called her over. "Hey Kel!" he called. "Come over here for a second, would you? I want you to meet someone." Kel excused herself and walked over to them.

"Yes, Dom?"

"Emris, this is a very good friend of mine: Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelin. Kel, this is my older brother, Emris."

"Pleased to meet you, milady." Emris took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, smiling flirtatiously. Dom's stomach gurgled unpleasantly. He resisted the urge to tear their hands apart. "Any friend of Dom's, is a friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure, Emris."

"Excuse me, Lady!" Kel turned to face Tobe. "Lord Raoul would like a word with you, when it's convenient."

"Oh, thank you Tobe." She scanned the crowd, finally spotting him on the opposite side of the room. "If you two would excuse me?" she asked and departed. Tobe took a suspicious looking exit in the opposite direction.

"The boy is Kel's servant Tobe," Dom explained, looking back at his brother, who was studying him closely. "What?" he asked.

"So Dom, are you and Kel…?" He raised his eyebrow pointedly.

Dom blushed. "Me—me and Kel? No! We're just friends, really." He felt his heart sink as he said this—embarrassment from the implied relationship, he was sure.

Emris stroked his chin thoughtfully, starring after Kel. "Well that's good news."

"W-what? Why?" Dom stammered.

"Because that means she's free to flirt with, of course," he answered. Dom, who had foolishly taken a swig of his water, coughed violently. "Woa there! You all right little brother?" He clapped Dom on the back. "You know, if you think it would be too weird, I won't. I mean, if you like her or something."

"Of course I don't!" Dom denied, blushing again. Why was everyone on about that lately? "I…I don't mind at all. It's just, well…" he cast his mind around for an excuse—any excuse. He didn't even know why he was so set against this. "You've always been a bit of a flirt, I guess. And—err—she's my friend, you know? I just don't want to see her get hurt." That must be it. That's why he didn't want them together.

"Oh don't worry about that! I won't let things get too far. It's just a bit of fun to have while I'm here, you know?"

For some reason, Dom felt the unexplainable urge to punch his brother. But he restrained himself—barely.

"Looks like she's done talking to what's-his-name," Emris commented. "I think I'll go talk to her. See you later, Dom."

"Sorry, Sergeant," Tobe commented from behind him again, once Emris had left. How in Mithros's name did he sneak up so quietly? "I tried."

Dom blinked blankly at the boy. "What do you mean? You tried to what?"

Tobe rolled his eyes, annoying Dom a little bit. Why did everybody keep doing that to him? "You don't really think Raoul wanted to see her, do you? I just made that up to get those two apart."

"Why would you do that?" Dom asked, though grateful for his attempt. Tobe didn't answer, just shook his head again, once more looking as though he knew something Dom did not.

Dom blushed again—he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Even Tobe thought there was something between him and Kel? What was wrong with everyone?! They were all blind. He and Kel were just friends. That was all they'd ever been, that was all they were ever going to be: friends. He looked up at Emris, who was now leading Kel onto the dance floor.

Heart sinking—with no idea as to why that was—he stepped outside onto the terrace, one of the room's many side-exits to the gardens.


	5. Accusations

**Chapter Five: Accusations**

Dom wasn't sure how long he spent on the terrace. He looked back inside a couple times, and each time it looked like Kel and Emris were having a great time—to his annoyance. Each time he saw them he forced his eyes away and outside again.

"Ugh!" a voice said right behind him. Dom jumped as Kel joined him on the terrace.

"What's wrong Kel?"

"Look Dom, I know he's your brother, so I've tried to be nice. But Emris is getting on my last nerve!"

He fought the urge to punch the air in triumph. "I'm sorry, what's he doing?" he asked instead.

"He won't leave me alone! I've tried to sneak away to Yuki or Owen or _anybody_ but he won't take the hint. I thought if I danced with him once maybe he'd go away, but that just seemed to encourage him." She sighed heavily.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Well I'm glad you find it amusing," Kel answered, though she couldn't help but smile a bit too. "I guess I do sound sort of pathetic," she admitted.

"I'm sorry!" Dom said between his gales of laughter. "It's just—no, never mind."

"What?"

"I just think it's funny that…" more laughter, "That the famous lady knight is having…" he trailed off into more laughter.

"Is having men-trouble?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked so much like Raoul when she did that Dom laughed even harder. "Well, when you put it that way…" she chuckled a bit herself.

Laughter finally subsiding, Dom wiped his watery eyes. "Would you like me to talk to him?" he asked good-naturedly.

Gratitude filled her eyes. "Would you? I'm afraid I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"Sure. Why don't you go find Yuki as a cover? I'm sure he'll come out here in a bit to brag about how well he's 'wooing' you."

Kel let out a breath she must have been holding. "Thank you." And with that she left to find Yuki.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later, Emris came up to his brother. "Hey there, Dom. You see Kel anywhere?"

Dom looked around as if searching for her. "She's over talking to the brides," he answered, spotting her with Yuki and Buri, where he'd known she would be.

"Look how happy she is." Emris commented, spotting her as well. "Yup, I've done it again." Dom wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or growl.

"Listen Emris, about that…"

"About what?" he asked, turning his attention back to his younger sibling.

"About you and Kel. I hate to be the one to tell you…" he thought of the way he could phrase this. Then decided bluntness would work as well as anything, "She's not interested. Sorry, but it's the truth."

Emris laughed, as if he was humoring a small child. "Dom, if you were going to get like this, why'd you tell me it was fine?"

"What?" Dom asked dumbly. "Get like what?"

"Look, I would have left her alone, but now she's got expectations for the two of us, I can't just leave her because you're a little jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Dom exclaimed, a little more loudly than intended. No one seemed to notice though, except for Emris, of course.

Emris shook his head, chuckling and smiling knowingly.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" Dom demanded. "As if they know something I don't."

"Admit it Dom, you like her, don't you?"

"Well, of course I like her, she's my friend after all."

Emris shook his head again, chuckling at Dom's innocence. "I'm sorry Dom, but you should've told me. I can't call things off now."

"I'm telling you, she's not interested."

"Save yourself some embarrassment, _little_ brother. We're noblemen. Lies do not suit us. And to lie for such a selfish reason as you wanting her to yourself…"

"Emris, I'm warning you. Lay off."

"I think if she _wasn't_ interested, as you suggest, then I'd be able to tell."

"Of course you wouldn't be able to tell, she's from the Yamani Islands!"

Emris patted Dom's back. "Sorry Dom, but you didn't speak up, now you have to 'hold your peace' as the monks would say." With that, he re-entered the reception, leaving Dom wishing very much he could kick something.

A/N: So what'd you think so far? Getting into the thick of the plot now. Please review! The more reviews, the sooner next chapter will be up. :)


	6. Surprises

**Chapter Six: Surprises**

Dom was left seething for only a few minutes, though, as that's when Kel chose to rejoin him. She took no time jumping straight to the point. "So? What did he say?" she asked.

Dom sighed, letting his anger go. Something about Kel always made him relax. "Sorry Kel, I tried," he said after a few moments silence. "He didn't believe me when I said you weren't interested."

"What?" she asked, confusion entering her eyes, with a touch of curiosity. "Why wouldn't he believe you?"

Dom felt heat creep into his face. "He…err, thought I had…well, alternative motives for breaking you two up." He avoided her eyes by looking up at the starry sky.

"Alternative motives?" Kel laughed. "Like what?"

He colored a little more deeply. "He…err…suggested that I might have…well…some feelings of my own…towards you." He cleared his throat, quite uncomfortable with this conversation. "Romantically, speaking," he added needlessly.

A small silence.

_Please don't ask please don't ask please don't ask please don't ask._

"Do you?" she asked. It was soft, but clear.

He ignored the question, pretending not to hear, though he could feel his face heat up further. "Look! A shooting star," he lied, pointing randomly at the sky. "Oh, it's gone now. Someone once told me you could make a wish on those. I think they said it was a Yamani custom. Is it? I don't remember. Maybe it was just an old Tortallan. Or maybe—"

His ramblings were cut off when a pair of lips timidly touched his. This shocked him like a bolt of electricity.

To his own surprise, and horror, he pulled away, stunned. Kel, usually so guarded and unreadable, looked as though she had been slapped. No matter how hard he tried, Dom couldn't form any words in his mind—let alone saying them out loud. All he could do was stare at her, eyes wide in complete shock.

"I'm." Kel was at a complete loss for words as well. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't—I thought—" They stood starring at each other for several more moments in complete silence. Then without another word, Kel turned to make her escape.

Perhaps the silence had given his mind time to register what had happened, or perhaps it was just the sight of her leaving that snapped him into action. Whatever it was, Dom grabbed her wrist, roughly pulled her to him, and crushed his lips against hers, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her with more fire and more passion than even he knew had been built up inside him over the years.

Suddenly, the last few days—the last few _years_—made perfect sense.

-

Neal shook his head in only slight disbelief as he watched his cousin kiss his best friend on the terrace. "You're good," he told Emris. "I'll give you that much."

Emris grinned. "I told you I could get those two together," he said matter-of-factly. "But hey, anything to help my little brother out. Now how about that bet?" Emris held out his hand, laughing as he did so.

Chuckling as well, Neal put five gold coins into his cousin's hand. "You earned it. You achieved in a day what the rest of us couldn't do in five years."

"Five years?" he repeated. He'd known this had been going on for a while, but five years? "They've been dancing around each other for that long?" he whistled appreciation for the long duration. Neal nodded in agreement. "Well it's about time then."

"I'll drink to that." Neal raised his drink in a mock toast, which Emris matched, then returned to his new wife.

A/N: Tada! What do you think? Bet some of you think a little more highly of Emris now, don't you? I hope you liked it. Currently, there's no plan to continue on this story, but I _might_ do a kind of bonus chapter, showing how this whole bet between Neal and Emris came up. So tell me whether or not you'd like that.

Please review! And feel free to check out my other fics, as well.


End file.
